A New Year's Celebration
by Angel Streets
Summary: Jack and Elizabeth celebrate their first New Year's Eve and ring the New Year together.


_**I hope everyone enjoys this one shot New Year's Eve fanfic… A special thanks to LisaNY who gave me the idea and encouraged me to write this little story. I hope everyone has a great New Year. Looking forward to 2015- specifically April 4… Please read, review, and enjoy.**_

A New Year's Eve Celebration

The stagecoach arrived on Coal Valley soil. Jack opened the door and stepped down, followed closely by Elizabeth, who reached for Jack's outstretched hand. It was three days after Christmas. Jack had accompanied Elizabeth to spend the holiday with her family back east. While in Toronto, Jack was happy to meet Elizabeth's parents. Her parents had taken an immediate liking to Jack. On Christmas day, they had exchanged gifts. Elizabeth had gotten Jack a new jacket, and Jack had gotten Elizabeth a necklace, with a heart shaped pendant, which Jack had immediately put on her. More importantly, Jack had given Elizabeth the best gift she could hope for. It was their first Christmas together, and Jack had told her he loved her for the first time during a romantic Christmas Eve dinner. Elizabeth had waited for him to utter those three little words to her for so long, so finally hearing the man she loved say them, filled her heart with Christmas joy. They had a wonderful time with her family and now they were happy to be back in Coal Valley to ring in the New Year.

Once out of the stagecoach, Jack took Elizabeth in his arms and kissed her tenderly. "Are you happy to be home?" He asked

"Very much so," She said, with the smile that refused to escape her lips since he told her he loved her.

He offered his arm and walked her to the café, and gave her one more kiss. He smiled. "So I have one more gift for you."

"What?" She wanted to know

"Well I don't have it right now." He said as he rubbed his hands together. "I put an order for it, just before we left Toronto. I asked for it to be shipped here. They said shipment has been slow and that I may not get it until December 30 or 31."

"Jack, what is it?" Elizabeth questioned.

"You'll just have to wait and see." He grinned mischievously.

"Oh Jack." Elizabeth begged. "Come on, you can tell me." She leaned in to kiss him.

"Nope." Jack said, grinning, pulling away just before their lips had the chance to meet.

"Please, Jack tell me." She flashed a bright smile and batted her eyelashes.

Jack rolled his eyes. "Alright you talked me into it. I'll tell you." He leaned over to her ear. "It's a…." He whispered. He leaned even closer. "…Surprise." He said. He placed a kiss on her ear.

"Jack, you're so mean." Elizabeth said, though she was smiling. "Why can't you tell me?"

"Because if I tell you it won't be a surprise." He answered.

"What if I pretend to be surprised?" She asked, as she swayed back and forth.

"Tempting," Jack replied, "But no." He leaned over to kiss her cheek. "You'll just have to wait." He kissed her lips then turned and headed for the jail, leaving her outside the café.

"Jack Thornton, I can't believe you!" She called after him.

Jack grinned upon hearing her, as he entered the jail, and patted Rip on the head.

The following morning, Jack dressed in his red serge and headed to the mercantile. "Good morning, Ned." Jack said, as he opened the door. "I'm expecting a package. It's probably not here. I was just seeing if perhaps it arrived early."

"No packages for you yet, Constable." Ned said. "I will let you know the minute it arrives."

"Thank you." Jack said as he abruptly exited the mercantile. He then headed out to make his rounds.

"Good morning, Abigail." Elizabeth said as she entered the kitchen.

"Oh. Good morning, Elizabeth." Abigail said, as she pulled a pan of cookies out of the oven and placed them on the counter. "How are you?"

"Alright." Elizabeth answered, smiling, as she reached for a cookie. She rapidly dropped the cookie back on the pan and started shaking her hand.

"Careful," Abigail said. They're still hot. They need to cool."

"Now you tell me." Elizabeth said, with a faraway look in her eye.

"Is something on your mind, Elizabeth?" Abigail inquired.

"Why do you ask?" Elizabeth questioned.

"Well you usually know not to pick up a cookie as soon they're removed from the oven." Abigail observed.

"Perhaps there is something on my mind." Elizabeth said with a sigh.

"Want to talk about it, over some cocoa?" Abigail asked, reaching over and touching her arm.

"Sure," Elizabeth replied, sitting down at the table.

Abigail joined her with two cups of hot cocoa. "Tell me what's on your mind."

"Well," Elizabeth began. "Jack and I had a really nice Christmas, in Toronto with my family. My parents really liked Jack." She reached up and touched the necklace that Jack had given her. "He gave me this necklace as a gift."

"It's lovely." Abigail said. "He has good taste."

"And Jack finally told me he loved me." Elizabeth said with a smile.

"Well it's about time!" Abigail exclaimed, before taking a sip of cocoa. "That boy has been in love with you for a long time."

"How do you know that?" Elizabeth asked.

"A woman knows these things." Abigail answered. "So why are you upset?"

Elizabeth sighed. "I'm not really upset, just surprised is all. Jack told me yesterday right after we got off the stagecoach that he had another gift for me but it hasn't arrived yet. He has given me the most wonderful gift imaginable when he professed his love for me. But he says he has something else for me. He won't tell me what it is though."

"Hmm?" Abigail asked questioningly. "Do you have any idea what it is?"

"No." Elizabeth replied. "I have wracked my brain. Like I said, Jack's love is the best gift imaginable."

"Well you will find out soon, I'm sure." Abigail said with a smile. Suddenly, her eyes lit up. "Oh Elizabeth I almost forgot!" She exclaimed. "Cat and I made plans while you were away. We are going to be holding a Year's Eve Party here at the café. You and Jack will have to come. There will be food and dancing, while we count down the New Year."

Elizabeth beamed. "It sounds wonderful. I would love to attend. I will talk to Jack about it. I'm sure he would love to attend as well."

"Will you be seeing him later?" Abigail questioned.

"Yes." Elizabeth announced. "He's coming by after he's done with his rounds. I will mention it to him then"

"Wonderful!" Abigail exclaimed. She stood up to collect the dirty cocoa cups and placed them in the sink. "Well I better get busy. I'm sure I will get hordes of hungry customers to cook for any minute."

"Okay." Elizabeth said as she stood up. "If you need any help, I'll be in my room." She headed up the stairs.

An hour later, Jack showed up at the café, after making his rounds. Elizabeth was sitting at a table waiting for him. "What are you doing New Year's Eve?" Elizabeth asked.

"What did you have in mind?" Jack asked.

"Abigail is having a celebration at the café." Elizabeth answered. "She wants us to come."

"Ah." Jack said. "Sounds great. It's a date." He smiled, flashing his dimples."

"So has my gift arrived yet?" She asked.

"Nope." He replied. "And don't get any ideas. I'm still not telling you what it is."

"Oh come on, Jack!" She begged, as she slapped his arm. "Please?"

"No." He answered.

"Pretty please?" She asked. "With a cherry on top?"

"Hmm!" He answered. "Well since you put it that way... No." He stood up and kissed her cheek."

"Oh, Jack." She whined. "You like driving me crazy don't you?"

"It isn't my intention." He chuckled. "But it is fun." He kissed her cheek once more. "I have to go."

"Jack, why are you being so mean?" She called after him as he walked out the door of the café. She let out a loud grumble, when the door closed behind him. "Jack Thornton, you infuriate me." She called to the closed door. "But I love you so much." She mumbled with a smile.

On New Year's Eve, Jack was awaken by a knock on the door. "Constable." It was Ned Yost's voice. "Constable." He called again. "I'm sorry to bother you, but your package has arrived."

"Be right there." Jack called, as he quickly shot out of bed. He rushed to the door to receive the package from Ned. "Thank you, Ned. I have been waiting for this."

"I know." Ned stated. "So what's so special about this package?"

"It's a present for Ms. Thatcher." Jack announced.

"Oh!" Ned exclaimed. "She will love it, I'm sure."

"I hope so." Jack replied, nervously.

"Well I better run." Ned said, as he made his way back to the mercantile.

"Thanks again." Jack called after him. He suddenly had an idea. He would give the gift to Elizabeth tonight during the New Year's Eve Party. _An absolute perfect time. _He thought to himself. He smiled as he quickly dressed to start his rounds.

That night, Elizabeth sauntered down the stars, wearing a deep purple dress with lacy sleeves. It was a Christmas present from her sister, Julie. She smiled when she saw Jack looking so handsome in his navy blue suit and cream colored tie, waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs with a smile.

"You look lovely." He said when she reached the bottom of the stairs. He reached for her hand, brought it to his lips, and kissed it softly.

"Thank you, Jack." She replied. "You look pretty handsome yourself."

Soon music began playing. "May I have this dance, Ms. Thatcher?"

"Yes you may, Constable." Elizabeth replied with a smile. He escorted her to the dance floor.

After dancing, awhile, Jack and Elizabeth took a break and approached the food table. Abigail had prepared fresh fruit and vegetables, tiny sandwiches made with ham, chicken and tuna, a nice assortment of cakes and cookies, and fruit punch and lemonade for the occasion.

Jack and Elizabeth each fixed a plate and went to sit down at an empty table. Elizabeth thought it was strange. Jack had not mentioned her gift in two days, so she decided to bring it up. "Jack has my gift arrived yet?"

"Are you enjoying the party?" Jack asked, ignoring the question.

"Yes." Elizabeth replied. "Abigail and Cat did a great job orchestrating it. So what about my gift?"

"I'm having a good time too." Jack said, before taking a bite of sandwich. "You look so beautiful."

"Jack!" Elizabeth exclaimed somewhat annoyed. "Where's my gift? Has it arrived yet?"

"The food is delicious isn't it?" Jack asked. He looked down at his plate, hiding his smile.

Elizabeth threw up her hands. "Ahh I give up!" She exclaimed.

Jack let out a small chuckle. He lifted her hand up off the table and brought it to his lips. "Are you ready for the New Year?" He asked. "I don't know how the coming year could possibly top this year. This is the year that I met you." He smiled.

She smiled. "It was a great year. I'm glad I came to Coal Valley. I am also excited to see what the New Year will bring."

A few minutes later, they heard someone clanging a fork against a glass. "Alright," Abigail called. It's 11:55. Five minutes until the New Year."

Everyone stood and cheered. The music began playing and everyone began dancing.

Soon, it was 11:59. The clock would strike midnight in thirty seconds.

"Are you ready?" Jack asked Elizabeth.

"Yes." She answered with a smile.

Soon everyone began chanting. "Ten… nine… eight… seven… six… five… four… three… two… one." At the stroke of midnight, the whistle at the mine blew. "Happy New Year!" Everyone cheered and shouted.

As soon as the clock stroke midnight, Jack took Elizabeth's hand and dropped to one knee. Elizabeth let out a gasp. "Jack what are you doing?"

"I don't want another year to go by, without you in my life, totally and completely" Jack said with a smile. "I love you so much, Elizabeth Thatcher. If you will be my wife, you'll make me the happiest man in the world. Elizabeth will you marry me?" He reached in his jacket pocket and pulled out a diamond ring.

A smile crept to Elizabeth's lips through her tears. "Oh Jack yes. Yes I'll marry you! She exclaimed.

Jack stood up and slipped the ring on her finger. He placed a soft kiss on her lips. "She said yes!" He shouted.

Everyone cheered and shouted their congratulations.

When the cheers died down, Elizabeth grabbed Jack by his tie. She pulled him closer to her and kissed him. "I can't wait to be Mrs. Jack Thornton." She said with a smile as she fell into Jack's arms.

-The End-


End file.
